The things we do
by a-hint-of-garlic
Summary: Sequel to "The most dangerous Omega in London". Sebastian comes back from a job out of the country to find out that Jim is pregnant.


This is a sequel to "The most dangerous Omega in London".

This takes place in an Omega-verse AU. Whoever is uncomfortable with that kind of universe shouldn't read any further.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coming home after a two week trip to Bulgaria felt good. During the trip he had killed three men, crippled one permanently with a bullet to each knee, and broke another one's wrist to gather information to make the final kill shot that allowed him to go back to London. It had been a productive trip, Sebastian thought.

The Alpha flung down his duffel bag down right next to the door and then, more carefully, placed the rifle case next to it. A drink and to drag Jim to bed to fuck was all he really wanted before succumbing to the need for sleep. Unpacking could wait until tomorrow.

"Jim?" He called into the flat while shrugging out of his coat and kicking off his boots. Jim would scold him later for being a 'slob,' however right now he couldn't care less.

Sebastian's sock-clad feet padded through the living room over to the bar where he pour himself some Scotch. The fact that Jim didn't answer his call did not worry him. It was not uncommon for the criminal to not hear him due to wearing headphones, or simply ignore him in favor of something more interesting.

Things had gone well since Jim's unexpected proposal five months earlier. Every morning Sebastian took the (still experimental) pills to keep his mind functioning normally in case he got hit by an Omega's scent. It still drove him crazy in the most delicious of ways, but not enough to drive him into the nearly unconscious frenzy that it used to. Sebastian soon learned that the medication also rendered him unable to bond with anyone, which wasn't much of price to pay: in exchange, Jim occasionally let his guards down around him and let his natural Omega scent come through.

In fact, nothing much had changed at first. Jim still was an arse at times, demanding Sebastian's undivided attention whenever he entered the room. What did change were the occasions in which Jim would climb into his lap and bite along his jaw until Sebastian groaned and pinned the Omega against whatever surface was near. Half of the time it was Sebastian who ended up being bent over the furniture and fucked into oblivion, depending on Jim's mood. Nothing he complained about.

Ever since he had presented as an Alpha at age fifteen, Sebastian knew he wasn't quite as he was supposed to be. He probably should have known when he couldn't figure out what his mates found so fascinating about whatever Omega one of them was dating at the time. Of course they smelled amazing with every approaching heat, but what he was supposed to do with an Omega during the weeks in between? Asking that question out loud bought him enrollment into his boarding school's medical wing. He kept his confusion to himself after being sent back to his own room.

Uni wasn't as exiting as he expected. Sebastian couldn't be arsed to even feign interest in most of his courses. One day he met a pretty Omega girl, boring as she was. Her name was either Lilly or Lillian, Sebastian couldn't recall. She had asked to share her head with him. Sebastian got drunk on on her scent and spent three days in a hormone-fueled haze fucking her into the mattress, all the while wishing for a bedpartner who would actually put up a fight.

After her heat ebbed and they somehow managed not to accidentally bond, the girl nuzzled against him. He felt like a jerk. The scent was gone and so was his interest. He was out of the door before she woke.

Jim was nothing like that. A single word from the man was enough to bring Sebastian to his knees.

The only time Jim had ever begged him for anything was during his heat. The criminal mastermind hadn't said anything explaining the matter. Sebastian assumed it had been the first in a very long time. Most Omegas on suppressants would skip the medication every once in a while to allow themselves a full heat-cycle. Not Jim. To him, of course, doctor's suggestions were not worth paying any attention to. As a result, when he finally let his body do as it demanded after years of neglect, it hit him much harder than expected.

Watching Jim in full heat, writhing on the rumpled sheets of his over sized bed had been both beautiful and utterly terrifying. The memory was enough to make Sebastian shiver.

Usually he tired of an Omega partner's submissive behavior as soon the hormones stopped fogging his mind. Jim was different. Even caught up deep in his heat, Jim still manage to bark out commands. And who was Sebastian not to obey anything as delicious as Jim's every wish? Even with the other being captive of his body's demands, he still only needed to think of taking the small white pill every morning and make a phone call for food being delivered every day.

They hadn't bonded – the whole reason behind Jim making him take the drugs in the first place was to prevent just that – however leaving the country for an extended period of time right after Jim's heat subsiding was rare enough. Having the Omega's unresponsive to his calls was enough to spark just the slightest bit of concern in Sebastian. Especially since all the signs pointed to the other one being home, with the door unlocked and all the lights thorough the flat alight.

"Boss?" he called again, this time louder and with the barest hint of worry.

He put the tumbler down without drinking anything first – who knew if he still needed his aim – and drew the gun he always kept at hand from its shoulder holster. When he listened carefully there was the slightest sound of ragged breathing from the half closed bathroom door a few steps down the hall. It send a chill down the sniper's spine. Carefully, looking out for any signs of an intruder, he inched forward, until standing in front of said door.

"Jim, are you alright?" he asked for the last time, not wanting to risk his boss's wrath if he was overanalysing and the other simply was taking care of legitimate business.

It took a few seconds, but finally there was a reply. A weak, "fuck off." It was something.

Sebastian lowered his gun and carefully stepped into the tiled room.

Jim looked miserable hunched down over the toilet bowl, wearing nothing but a pair of soft cashmere sweatpants and an oversized black t-shirt which Sebastian identified as one of his own. Interesting, but something was clearly off.

"Are you sick?" he asked blandly.

"No, you moron," Jim slurred, sounding half asleep. He pushed himself up and batted Sebastian's hands away when the man attempted to help. The smaller man looked positively sick, paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes. He staggered over to the sink to rinse his mouth. Sebastian hovered close behind.

Jim's scent was off, and it wasn't only because he had thrown up. Suddenly everything clicked in Sebastian's brain. There was something in his scent that hadn't been there before he left for Bulgaria, a hint of himself and something new.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, dumbfounded, staring at his boss's tired face. The Omega splashed some water in his face, then shrugged.

"Not for long. I already made an appointment to get rid of it."

He had no idea how to proceed. Children had never seemed like an option with his preferences (other Alphas) and his type of lifestyle (killing people for Jim). They had never discussed exclusivity but he at least hadn't slept with anyone else since being allowed to touch Jim. Assuming the same seemed a bit far fetched, so he made himself ask.

"Is it mine?"

Wrong question. Jim looked feral.

"Who else would be useless enough? Of course it was you who knocked me up, you stupid prick," he spat, clutching the washbasin hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"Don't say you have feelings for a shapeless lump of cells, Sebastian."

"But you're on birth control. I saw you take your dose."

It seemed like the thing to say, at least until Jim looked at him like he wanted to tear out his eyes.

"Birth control has only an effectiveness of about 98% during any average heat. Failures are bound to happen, even with anything less intensive than what I had."

Sebastian's instincts were at war. One part of him wanted to cower down and ask for forgiveness, the other – the one being forced down by chemicals – stirred deep down with the urgent need to mark the Omega after too long of an absence and make him his. Nothing but hormones, he knew, but the thought of Jim being pregnant and – more important – pregnant with his offspring, felt like too much to bear.

"Did you... I don't know... at least consider keeping it?" he asked instead, voice unsteady and shoulders hunched. Jim either didn't noticed anything or simply didn't care. He only spun around, fixing his eyes in Sebastian and looking nothing like the pregnant Omega in need.

"I am not carrying anyone's whelp. Not even yours, Sebastian."

The sudden rush of panic grounded him. It was familiar enough to remind him, that what he wanted wasn't Jim's submission, but his guiding hand. All he now needed to do was to calm his boss down enough to tell him what to do.

"That is not what I meant, Jim."

Fuck if he knew what he meant. He needed a direction, something to work with, but for once Jim didn't catch up the moment he figured out that he needed to be exactly what Jim needed him to be. Sebastian flinched subtly and kept himself from reaching for the man.

"So what where you thinking? Me threatening someone's life with a slobbering brat strapped to my chest? Negotiating contract details with mobsters while changing nappies?"

"I didn't..."

"Oh? You saying you didn't imagine me padding around the flat with a big belly carrying your brats around?"

"If anyone could pull off looking threatening while changing nappies, it would be you, boss."

It was meant to make him smile, but it didn't succeed. Jim looked like he was short of baring his teeth, even if there an inkling of the usual dark joy at Sebastian doing his best to show him just how much he needed him to feel in control.

"When we started this I told you not to be ordinary. If you want children of your own, you'll have to walk out and find yourself some Omega whore. If you do, don't you dare to come crawling back."

"You wouldn't let me go alive," he reminded.

"Of course not, but at least hunting you down would be fun. Maybe it could even keep me occupied for a few weeks."

"I could manage at least a few months."

"Not nearly enough to ever meet your grandchildren."

Sebastian bowed his head.

"I'd rather be yours", he said quietly and finally it seemed to be enough to deliver the message. The criminal huffed and laid a hand on the back of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian let out a shaky breath. "Never forget that."

With that, Jim left the bathroom to walk through the hallway and into his bedroom. When Sebastian followed he found him already sitting on the unmade bed. The room smelled like Jim, no sign of anyone else being here over the course of the last two weeks. There wouldn't be any children, he reminded himself as the scent of pregnant Omega stirred something deeply protective inside him.  
He carefully sat down on the other side of the mattress, eyes trained on Jim for any sign he didn't want him there.

"As soon as this problem is taken care of, you are going to get a vasectomy. Using condoms is too much of a hassle", Jim said matter of fact and Sebastian flinched visibly.

"I don't want to have my balls cut off, Jim!"

"The only one who is going to cut off your balls is me, if you don't stop arguing," Jim snarled. "No one chops them off in a vasectomy, they merely cut and seal the link to your testicles so there won't be any actual sperm when you ejaculate. Only takes few minutes and requires nothing more than local anesthetics. So stop whining."

"Can't you get sterilized yourself if it bothers you so much?"

Jim rolled his eyes.  
"Sterilizing an Omega requires complicated surgery, general anesthesia and at least a weak of recovering time in the hospital. I have an empire to run, if you didn't notice."

"I am rather attached to my testicles, you know."

"Stupid Alphas. Whining about insignificant stuff like it is important. It was your cock who brought me into this whole situation. So man up and get it done or you can walk right out. I gave you worse cuts in the bedroom and you enjoyed it."

"That is different," the Alpha tried to argue, but Jim wouldn't let him. Of course.

"It is not. You do it for me, so it should be all the same for you."

Sebastian sighed. "At least let me come with you," he finally offered.

"I am not some sobbing little thing that needs to hold my hand," Jim started again, but this time it was he who got interrupted.

"No, but you will need someone too shoot whatever sleazy wanna-be surgeon who performs illegal abortions after hours. We can't have him run around knowing your face, can we?"

That actually made Jim grin mischievous.

"I like the way you think." He leaned over the expanse of the bed towards Sebastian, still grinning until he suddenly stopped.

"Go take a shower. You reek. Then come to bed," he ordered, and the Alpha followed.

Children would be nice, but having Jim to come home to was better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks to DreammasterLoki on AO3 for beta reading.


End file.
